The Fazbear Undead
by Skartadart
Summary: I got bored and decided to make a story of the Fazbear crew taking on the roles of the Hollywood Undead. -Commando Saladmon
1. Chapter 1

The Fazbear Undead - Chapter One: The "New" Path

One late night, the big man himself, Freddy Fazbear, was on the internet looking for some new songs, when he came across an interesting band. They were called, Hollywood Undead. He came across the band when he spotted a song labled, "Been To Hell." Freddy's curosity to learn more grew, until...

[Later]

"Heeeeeeey, guys!" Freddy said, with a bit of anxiousness. Several heads twitched up, "Guess what?"

Foxy, who was enjoying a nap, sighed, "What be it, Freddy?"

Freddy chuckled, "I've been inspired..." The other's heads cocked in curiosity, "I found some new songs that I'd like to try and perform with you guys..."

"Oooooh! That sounds like fun!" Bonnie said, with child-like glee in his voice.

Freddy smiled, "How do you guys feel about masks?"

"Sure, it sounds like a nice change of things..." Chica said playing with her drumsticks in one hand, eating pizza in another.

They heard a chuckle, "Sure, the Pizza Disposer wants to talk about change."

Chica glanced over, "Fuck off, Goldina."

"The fuck you just call me, slut?" Golden Freddy emerged from the dark, looking pissed, arms raised.

"O-okay guys, can we stop this and get back on topic?" Freddy requested, getting in between the two.

"Fine, fine." Chica chuckled, going back to her pizza as the golden bear retreated to the backroom, before looking back at Freddy, "The masks the only thing different?"

"No, we need 6 people in total, as well." Freddy indicated.

"Ye think they be willin' to join us?" Foxy queried, motioning to the backroom. Then they started to smell something...

All the heads slowly looked at Bonnie, who just lit up a joint, "What?" Bonnie asked.

"Already, Bonnie? I thought you already smoked your dose." Freddy protested.

"Yeah, so? This one is for recreational purposes." Bonnie replied nonchalantly, proceeding to take a huff.

"Recreat-?! Agh, god damn stoner..." Freddy breathed angrily, "Screw it, I'm going to see if they're in."

When Freddy entered the room, Chica said, not amused, "Did you REALLY need to light it up now? You know how hard it is to get that damn smell out of the walls..."

Bonnie just shrugged, "It's good shit, Chica. Good shit."

"REALLY?! YOU TOO? YOU'RE THE OLDER BROTHER! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE, NOT ANOTHER STONER!" They heard Freddy roaring from the backroom.

Bonnie just chuckled, "See? Even Ol' Ben knows what I'm talking about."

Freddy came out a moment later, "They're in, on one condition..." Freddy sighed, "Benny-"

"For the fifth fuckin' time, Fred, my name is SPRINGTRAP, not Benny." Springtrap exclaimed as he walked out.

Freddy sighed again, "Springtrap can light up when ever, and Golden Freddy can light his cigars when ever."

"Speaking of which..." Freddy said, as he took out a cigar and lit it up.

"Okay, now what?" Golden Freddy asked as he stepped closer.

Freddy then grinned, "We pick masks..." Right afterwards, he laid down 6 different masks, one was a yellow mask with a cross over the left eye, the next, a hat, bandana, and sunglasses, the next, a white mask with burnt looking eyes, a dollar sign at the mouth, and breathers on both sides of the mouth. Then, a mask that was half white, half red, a smile and frown on the mask. A cracked blue mask with a white 3 on the left side and a yellow butterfly over the right eye. Finally, a black mask with white around the mouth, eyes, and nose.

"Dibs on 't gas mask!" Foxy yelled, as he grabbed the third mask.

"Dibs on the drama mask!" Chica chuckled as she grabbed the mask with a half frown, half smile.

"Eh, I guees I'll get the black mask." Springtrap stated, grabbing his mask.

"Oooooh, sweet." Bonnie said, as he picked up the yellow, cross mask.

"Cracked... Nice." Golden Freddy smiled, grabbing the blue mask.

"That leaves the sunglasses, bandana combo to me..." Freddy uttered, picking up his "mask." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Smokey

 _AN: Eyyy, how ya doin'? This chapter will seem cruel at first but it'll be hilarious._

Freddy grinned looking at Bonnie, evilly.

Bonnie's ears flopped down with concern, "W-w-what's with that grin?" He whimpered.

"Nothing," Freddy replied calmly, walking up to Bonnie. That fucking grin still plastered to his face, "Just admiring your cute face that you got." He now had his hand on Bonnie's face, stroking it. Bonnie whimpered again, then Freddy's grin turned maniac-like and Freddy tore his face off.

"WHAT THE FUCK, FREDDY?" Bonnie yelled in shock, "I JUST GOT THAT FUCKING THING BACK A FEW YEARS BACK!"

"Don't worry, you'll get it back," Freddy chuckled, "After we perform..."

"I-I don't get why that was necessary..." Chica almost whispered.

Freddy's grin disappeared and he now had a semi-serious look on his face, "Alright, get your masks on and get ready."

They did, but Bonnie had to put it in front of his Endoskeleton face.

"Linking your parts to your data centers." Freddy said, fastening his bandanna, grinning underneath it.

"Oh, fuck you Freddy." Bonnie growled when he saw his part. The music started playing.

 _-Bonnie-_

 _Everybody get down like you just got outta rehab..._

 _-Funny Trap-_

 _I'm so high..._

 _I'm so high..._

 _I'm so high..._

 _-Bonnie-_

 _Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo._

Each of the Animatronics just glared at Freddy with faces that had "Really?" written all over it.

 _Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo_

 _Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo_

 _Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo_

 _-Freddy Scene-_

 _Oh, shit, damn, had a couple too many_

 _Didn't have shit plan, mixing Vodka with Henny_

 _Now I can't sit down, 'cause I'm already spinnin'_

Freddy spinned his eyes behind his Sunglasses.

 _Acting like a rich man, spending every penny_

 _So everybody get down like you just got outta rehab_

 _Let's get fucked up, put on your helmet and kneepads_

 _Cuz I'm so high, can't feel my face_

 _Cuz me and Cigs go together like Diddy and Mace_

 _-Funny Trap-_

 _So everybody get down, like you just got out of rehab_

 _And everybody get down, like you just got out of rehab_

 _-Bonnie-_

 _Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo_

 _Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo_

 _Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo_

 _Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo_

 _-J-Fox-_

 _I fuck with a six-pack, bong or a zig-zag_

 _Shit, don't puke here, choke on a tic-tac_

 _I walked a line but my eyes are crooked_

 _A couple more drinks bitch, now you're good lookin'_

 _Motherfuckin' real Fazbear, not some B-list actor_

 _I'm faded as fuck, watch me moonwalk backwards_

He did just that.

 _It's a house party, Los Angeles_

 _So fuck the 5-0, my middle finger is up_

 _-Funny Trap-_

 _So everybody get down, like you just got out of rehab_

 _And everybody get down, like you just got out of rehab_

 _-Bonnie-_

 _Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo_

 _Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo_

 _Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo_

 _-Funny Trap-_

 _Blowin' and bangin', everyday in the low-low_

 _I roll slow 'cause I'm allergic to po-po_

While singing, Springtrap did an "I'm-watching-you" gesture to the camera

 _I smoke the douj when I chill with the cholos_

 _And y'all smoke pole, cause you're chillin' with-_ "Skipping that"

 _I sip patrone, and chase it with SoCo_

 _Pants so low, got my balls in a choke hold_

Foxy looked over at Springtrap with a face that said, "How the fuck do you do that?" And Springtrap just shrugged.

 _Bitches gettin naked and posin' for photos_

 _And hoppin' on my dick like my shit is a pogo_

 _-Bonnie-_

 _So everybody get down, like you just got out of rehab_

 _Let's get fucked up, put on your helmets and kneepads_

 _Cuz I'm so high, can't feel my face_

 _Cuz me and weed go together like Freddy and J-Fox_

 _So everybody get down, like you just got out of rehab_

 _Let's get fucked up, put on your helmets and kneepads_

 _Cuz I'm so high, can't feel my face_

 _Cuz me and weed go together like Freddy and J-Fox_

 _Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo_

 _Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo_

 _Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo_

 _Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo_

 _-Funny Trap-_

 _Oh no, I'm so hiiiiiigh_

 _Oh no, I'm so hiiiiiigh_

 _Oh no, I'm so hiiiiiigh_

 _Oh no, I'm so hiiiiiigh_

Freddy tossed Bonnie his face and walked to the back of the stage opened a hidden door only the Animatronics know about and went in.

 _AN: Sorry about the cruel joke, I came up with the "Whos-who" thing before hand then realized this and I thought, "PERFECT."_


End file.
